


Patience

by wonderings_and_writings



Category: Superman - All Media Types, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Swearing, also i've realised a lot of my smut has the same kind of story line but like, smut is smut yknow who reads smut for the plot line not me, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderings_and_writings/pseuds/wonderings_and_writings
Summary: after a few months away from each other, yours and henry's work schedules finally line up, and he has planned a romantic evening that will only have one conclusion...
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Patience

You had been away from your long-term boyfriend Henry Cavill for what felt like millennia. It might as well have been millennia. In reality, it was only a few months, but you missed him like crazy. He was off filming a new film that he wasn’t allowed to tell you anything about, and you were off with your writing career, attempting to get a company to produce your play. You ended up having a lot of downtime, but whenever Henry was having a break from shooting, you would have an important meeting. It felt as if you were going around and around in circles. Circles that were, in fact, parallel and never seemed to cross over no matter how much you tried.

But miraculously, after months of failed planning and missed dates, he was finally coming home. He was planning on surprising you with a meal out at a fancy restaurant, although you tried to argue that a Chinese takeaway and a movie was more than enough for you. But he insisted and, well, you couldn’t exactly say no to seeing him in a suit. He was scheduled to arrive at your flat at around 7:30, and then you were to both go to the restaurant he had reserved weeks in advance. It was 6:00, and you had just finished watching The Night Manager for the second time, the first time being when you binge-watched it with Henry and then had sex immediately after. Thinking back now brought a blush to your cheeks and a warm tingling sensation down your stomach. You smiled to yourself, shuffling about awkwardly on the sofa, starting to become restless and wishing that Henry would just hurry the fuck up and arrive already.

You spent the next hour and a half preparing for his arrival, both mentally and physically. What if, after all the months apart, he had lost his feelings for you? Or worse, you for him? What if, despite planning every single detail, he got sidetracked or too busy, and just didn’t show? What made it even more painful was that you couldn’t decide which option was the worst. You shook your head, promised yourself that you were going to keep the intrusive thoughts at bay for the rest of the night because you just want to enjoy the limited time you have with your boyfriend. The dress you picked out was a long, silk evening dress with a slit running up the side of one of your legs. It was one of your favourites, and you supposed it was one of Henry’s too, as without fail every single time you wore it, you were sure to get frisky in bed that same evening.

Just as you finished putting on your heels, there was a ring at the door. 7:30 on the dot. Smiling to yourself, you walked slowly over to the door as you tried to keep your breathing steady and your heartbeat regular. You took another deep breath before slowly opening the door, trying to bite back the massive grin that was already spreading across your face.

“(Y/N),” Henry’s voice was so soft and deep, and his arms were so very welcomed around your body. He lifted you up and held you tightly, burying his face into your chest as you rested your chin on top of his head.

“Hello, darling,” you muttered, giggling quietly. He soon let you down and kissed you deeply and passionately, his hands resting on your waist. “You’re looking absolutely ravishing,” you grinned up at him, taking in his face and his body.

“I could say the same for you,” he grinned back and kissed you again. “And I can also promise you now that I will ravish you later,” he moved away, taking your hand in his as he started to walk towards the door. “But for now, we have a dinner date awaiting.” You rolled your eyes in annoyance but smiled all the same. You would be lucky if he didn’t tease you mercilessly over dinner and long into the night.

The restaurant you had booked was about twenty minutes away by cab, and you were jiggling your knee in anticipation all the way there, even when Henry placed his hand upon it to try and calm you down. In fact, it did the opposite. You knew you were craving his hands upon your body, but it wasn’t until he was right in front of you did you realise just how much the desire was burning you up. When you got to the restaurant, you were seated in a darkened corner, away from the other diners. As he sat across from you, in the low lighting, you felt the familiar butterflies in your stomach and the tingling in your cheeks you got whenever you looked at him. He smiled at you, that same kind, loving smile that he had been giving you for years now.

“I still get butterflies whenever I see you,” you said quietly, as the waiter filled up your glasses with champagne. He chuckled at this, thanking the waiter quietly before picking up his glass.

“It’s okay, so do I. To butterflies and reunions,” he toasted, taking a small sip from his glass as you did the same.

“To butterflies and reunions.”

The rest of the evening went by too quickly, with each course being even more delicious from the previous, you had no idea how the evening could get even better. You had so much to catch up on, and even though you called every night when possible, there were some stories he wanted to tell you in person, and you were so glad you did. Whenever he was really proud of an anecdote, his eyes would light up and would be constantly searching yours for a reaction, which of course you always gave him. The restaurant was slowly emptying, and you were nearly finished with your second bottle of champagne when Henry took both your hands in his.

“(Y/N),” he smiled at you, holding your gaze and running his thumb over your knuckles.

“Henry,” you replied, his smile widening just a little more.

“I love you, so much. We’ve been dating for a few years now and, whilst I have missed large chunks of it, I have never felt closer to a person in my life before.” You had a small inclination as to where this conversation was headed, but you didn’t want to jinx it. “I hope you aren’t mad at me for that, by the way.”

“Not at all,” you giggled, your heart beating against your chest like a hummingbird. You tilted your head to the side, watching him closely and your stomach turned and swelled.

“I was wondering…” he paused, looked down at your hands together before looking back at you. He let go of one of your hands and reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a box. “I was wondering if you would give me the greatest honour and make me the happiest man in the world, by marrying me?” He opened the box, and inside was a magnificent ring. Tears brimmed your eyes, and your heart continued to beat loudly in your ears and in your chest.

“Yes, please, yes!” You stammered, tears falling down onto your cheeks as he slowly put the ring on your finger and held both your hands again. He leaned across the table and you met him in the middle, kissing him slowly. The champagne was finished. The restaurant empty save for an elderly couple in another corner. “I suppose we’ll just have to have sex now,” you joked, your voice a little shaky.

“I was counting on it, sweetheart,” he winked at you. After settling the bill, you walked arm in arm to the door, and you didn’t break contact until you were back inside your apartment. Even then, it was just to lock the door behind you. You took his hand and lead him into the bedroom, giggling all the way and admiring your ring. After you had kicked your heels off, Henry wrapped his arms around you and picked you up, pushing you against the nearest wall and kissing you hungrily. You felt him growing hard between you, and of course your body was responding in exactly the same way. He nudged your head to the side and kissed down your neck, grinding against you slowly. You growled in annoyance, wanting to just fuck already.

“Shhh, patience my love,” he looked up at you and grinned cheekily, biting your lip before letting you down and walking over to the edge of the bed, sitting down and looking at you expectantly. You sighed, a grin playing at your lips as you walked slowly over to him, tugging at your dress lightly. Henry shifted on the bed, his legs tapping on the ground in anticipation. When you got close to him, you went down onto your knees and held his, running your hands up and down his thighs. He moaned.

“Patience,” you teased, grinning up at him and biting your lip. He reached forward, holding the back of your head lightly and stroking your cheek with his thumb. Your hands travelled forward and began to palm his crotch slowly. He moaned in response, holding your head a little tighter as his legs tensed beneath you. You shuffled closer, his legs almost trapping you in place. You slowly undid his belt, looking up at him from where you knelt and threw it away before undoing his trouser buttons and zip painfully slowly. You grinned at yourself as he started to shift uncomfortably, his hardness pressing against his boxers. You ran your fingertips over it, before slowly tugging down his trousers and his boxers, which he kicked off to the side. You took up his dick in your hands, pumping at a steady pace before licking up the shaft and taking the head into your mouth, running your tongue over the tip. His moans only added to the intensity of the moment, and the thin layer of sweat and lust that was already coating both of your bodies.

When you felt him starting to tense up, you moved away, and he groaned in annoyance. You stood up and straddled his lap, wrapping your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck, before kissing him deeply and passionately. His shaft kept pressing against your folds, and you moaned at the feel of it, grinding a little against it.

“You’re so wet already,” he muttered in your ear. He gripped your sides, bringing you closer to him as he ravaged your neck, down to your collar bone, running his teeth along the most sensitive parts of your throat. “I want to fuck you so badly.”

“Then fuck me.” He did not hesitate, and it made you wonder why he had waited so long. He flipped you onto your back and kissed down your front slowly whilst he undid his shirt. He looked up at you, moving his hair out of his face before throwing away his shirt. Your dress was hitched up around your waist, but Henry’s hands played with the edges as he took it off you quickly and threw it away with the rest of your clothes. He positioned himself between your legs, before entering you painfully slowly. You moaned in frustration and sat up to kiss him and bite him and scratch him, but he pushed you back down again, enjoying your facial expressions as he started to move in and out of you at the same, slow speed.

“Please,” you muttered, gripping the bedsheets tightly to try and stop you from shuffling about too much. With this, he started to move a little bit faster but still remained at very much below the speed of fuck-my-brains-out level. “Please…” He smirked at this and sped up again, leaning down to bite your ear lobe, and when you tried to hold onto his shoulders or back, he held your hands against the bed.

“Keep begging,” he groaned in your ear. His grip tightened on your wrists as he bit your shoulder.

“Please! Please fuck me, please -” His lips connected to yours and kissed you roughly as he fucked you, and you were soon unable to even kiss him as your mouth hung open and your eyes rolled back in your head. Both of your moans filled the room around you as you got closer and closer. Your legs wrapped around his back and tightened, trying to encourage him to keep going. He released your wrists, and your hands immediately went to his back, burying your nails into his soft skin and he grunted in pleasure.

“I’m about to cum,” he groaned in your ear. You felt the knot in your stomach tighten as well, and he somehow sped up and fucked you harder and faster until both of you came together, moaning and tensing, your toes curling and your breath hitching in your throat.

After a few seconds, Henry kissed you messily, your breaths steadying a little as you calmed down. He rolled off the top of you and pulled you into him, your legs intertwining.

“I’m so glad you’re going to be my wife one day,” he muttered quietly.

“I must admit, it slipped my mind for a minute there,” you giggled and he pulled you in closer, his scent and sweat and yours mixing together and encasing you both in a sweet embrace. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be so long next time.


End file.
